People of Earth Unite
People of Earth Unite is the tenth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Chokangeki!! Dekita ze Minna no Genkidama" (超感激!!できたぜみんなの元気玉). The episode first aired on November 29, 1995. Its original American air date was March 27, 2003. Summary Last time, the citizens of Earth refused to put their hands up to give energy to Goku. The others on New Namek told Vegeta to ask politely because the Spirit Bomb has only the energy of their friends. Vegeta tries asking them again. Back on Earth a young man raises his hand and his energy is given off. Then a bystander claims it is a demon's trick. Vegeta overhears people say that he was on Babidi's side, which angers him. The two Buus are still fighting and the fat Majin Buu is much weaker. He gets puched to the floor, then Kid Buu makes an energy ball to pin Majin Buu on the floor. Mr. Satan thinks it is over and that they are doomed. Mr. Satan rushes to save Majin Buu, and throws a stone at Kid Buu. When it reflected Kid Buu, he just ran back. As Kid Buu turned, he saw Goku with the Spirit Bomb and rushes towards him. Vegeta, trying to assist Goku, said he will give him some time to make the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta gets beaten fast, and Goku screams. All of the people who remember his voice (mostly minor characters from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z) start to give their power to him. Other people recognize his voice ans starts giving power to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Android 17 also makes an appearance during the episode. Back on the Kai Planet, Vegeta is getting badly beaten. He desperately tries to give Goku some time to make the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta fights until he was weakened. Kid Buu decided to finish him once and for all so he could easily deal with Goku. On Earth Piccolo assigns everyone to go to every city and tell the people to share their energy. They all try but the people do not care. But when Piccolo goes near the city they all run away. Vegeta is using all his energy to beat Kid Buu, but Kid Buu is too strong. Mr. Satan soon gets angered and he tells everyone to raise their hands and everyone does so. After that, Goku was capable of gathering a strong Spirit Bomb while Vegeta distracted Kid Buu. Goku then makes the Spirit Bomb and prepares to fire it. Vegeta unwilling to move out of the way gets pulled off by Mr. Satan, with this chance Goku fires the Spirit Bomb which ends the threat of Kid Buu. Fights *Majin Buu vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Goku vs. Kid Buu Trivia *Mr. Satan helps save the entire universe in this episode, by telling everyone on Earth to give up energy when they wouldn't listen to Goku or Vegeta. *Nam, Bandages the Mummy, and Spike the Devil Man (characters from Dragon Ball who have cameo appearances in this episode) did not give up energy when Goku asked them (as they are seen giving up energy after Mr. Satan told them). *Two men are seen in a snowy area, and one gives up energy and "feels like (he) just ran a mile". In FUNimation dub, they use the words "Hoser" and "eh". These words and the snow are common Canadian stereotypes, making this Dragon Ball Z's version of Canada. Ironically, the Ocean dub (which was released in Canada) did not have them use the words "eh" and "hoser". *The episode is said to be based on the Earth's unawareness and denial of New World Order. *In Android 17's cameo appearance while Goku is pleading for The Earth's energy he says "It's been along time since I've heard that voice" despite the fact that he and Goku never met during the Android Saga and they have never had a conversation. However, Android 17 was programmed explicitly to kill Goku, and thus may have sound clips of Goku in his memory put there by Dr. Gero. *Unlike the other Z Fighters who are seen giving their energy for the Spirit Bomb after hearing Vegeta's plea, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are not seen giving their energy until they hear Goku's voice. This is probably due to the fact that Tien never really forgave Vegeta for all of the harm he caused back in the Vegeta Saga, which was also made clear previously in the episode "Saiyans Emerge", during the Perfect Cell Saga. *Launch, who last appeared in the Vegeta Saga is seen again driving a truck, possibly for her job, it can be assumed that she no longer keeps in touch with any of the original gang. Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z